


Pulang

by alohomore



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorms, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomore/pseuds/alohomore
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 23





	Pulang

Pulang  
wooseok menaruh kardus terakhir yang berhasil ia angkut dari mobil, menatapnya sebentar lalu duduk di sofa sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

ia melihat ke sekeliling rumah.

sepi.

tak ada orang selain dirinya.

wooseok tiduran di sofa dan mulai meringkuk seperti kucing. ia menyentuh kulit sofa dengan ujung jarinya yang berputar-putar seolah sedang membuat pola lingkaran di sana. samar-samar ia mencium aroma familiar dari bantal di bawah kepalanya.

kangen.

sudah berapa lama sejak dia pulang ke sini?

mata wooseok mengeksplor seluruh bagian rumah yang sunyi. yang ia dengar hanyalah suara detak jarum jam di dinding. sepi, padahal biasanya selalu berisik karena dihuni oleh sepuluh orang.

teman-temannya masih belum pulang.

wooseok merasa terlalu letih untuk merapikan barang-barangnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

rintik air dari pancuran mengalir deras dari ubun-ubun menuju sela-sela wajah wooseok yang letih. ia membiarkan air hangat mengalir di permukaan kulitnya, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang lelah akibat terlalu banyak mengangkat barang berat. wooseok mulai mengusap tubuhnya, merasakan kulitnya sendiri saling bersentuhan, memastikan tiap senti tubuhnya sudah terbasuh. matanya mulai terpejam.

tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang.

mata wooseok langsung terbuka sedetik setelah mendapati wajah seseorang mendadak muncul di dalam kepalanya.

jinhyuk...

entah darimana wooseok seperti mendapat dorongan untuk memegang bagian bawahnya. kira-kira kapan terakhir kali ia...

“hhhh...”

masih belum cukup. wooseok tahu jarinya yang mungil tak akan pernah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

sampai kapanpun hanya tangan itu yang mampu menerbangkannya.

jari tangan jinhyuk...

wooseok menggeleng cepat, membuat air yang mengalir di rambutnya menyiprat ke segala arah. ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya sebelum lamunan dan kegiatanㅡyang entah apa ituㅡmembawanya lebih jauh.

...

wooseok menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia loncat dari sofa dengan semangat dan senyum yang merekah.

ekspektasi sambutan riuh yang wooseok harapkan meleset. bukan membernya, melainkan jinhyuk. sendirian.

“wooseok?”

jinhyuk bingung melihat wooseok ada di sana, berdiri menatapinya dengan pakaian yang selalu dikenakannya saat di rumah; kaos gombrong kebesaran dan celana super pendek yang selalu tidak mampu menutupi lekuk kakinya dengan baik.

wooseok melihat jinhyuk yang juga sedang menatapnya. keduanya mematung sepersekian detik, berusaha meyakini presensi masing-masing. jinhyuk pulang dalam keadaan masih rapi. lengan kemeja lelaki itu tergulung sampai siku dan tatanan rambutnya masih utuh karena wax. jidat jinhyuk yang setengah terekspos membuat wooseok merasakan ada gempa kecil di dalam tubuhnya.

wooseok kembali duduk ketika jinhyuk mulai berjalan menghampirinya. penampilan jinhyuk yang seperti itu berhasil membuat kakinya lemas.

“wooseok?”

sudah dua kali jinhyuk memanggil namanya, dan wooseok tetap tidak merespon panggilannya. wooseok belum sempat menjawab ketika wajahnya tiba-tiba sudah tenggelam di dada jinhyuk.

badan wooseok yang kecil tenggelam di antara rengkuhan kedua tangan jinhyuk.

wooseok ingin bernapas, tapi dada jinhyuk seolah berhasil merebut seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya, dan anehnya aroma tubuh jinhyukㅡwangi softener yang sedikit tercampur dengan aroma keringat jinhyukㅡseperti sebuah sihir yang membuat syaraf-syarafnya lemas dan terasa lebih menenangkan dibanding saat ia mandi tadi.

tangan wooseok mulai meraih punggung jinhyuk, membuat usapan-usapan kecil di sana yang justru membuat jinhyuk semakin menguatkan dekapannya. ia bisa merasakan ujung hidung lelaki itu menempel di bawah telinganya, sempat tersentak oleh udara hangat yang keluar dari hidung jinhyuk.

jinhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika ujung hidungnya menempel di tengkuk wooseok. aroma sampo dari rambut basah wooseok yang masih tertutup oleh handuk bercampur aroma sabun yang menempel di kulit lelaki itu membuatnya hilang akal. ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di tengkuk itu, membuat si pemilik tengkuk menghentikan usapan-usapan kecil yang sedari tadi menenangkan punggungnya.

jinhyuk melepaskan tautannya, memandangi wajah wooseok yang masih lembab karena habis mandi. sepasang mata yang besar dan indah itu membalas tatapan jinhyuk, seperti ada kilauan semesta di sana, menatapnya dengan kelopak yang setengah turun seolah ingin masuk jauh ke dalam maniknya.

jinhyuk menarik handuk kecil yang menutupi kepala wooseok, membuat helaian rambut hitam yang masih basah kini jatuh menutupi wajah lelaki yang lebih kecil itu. jinhyuk membantu menyingkirkan helaian-helaian basah itu dengan tangannya, sementara wooseok mengamati jemari yang kurus panjang itu sedang menari di antara keningnya, mengingatkannya akan pikiran-pikiran yang sempat melewati benaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

wooseok reflek menangkap pergelangan tangan jinhyuk, mencegah jemari itu agar tidak bermain dengan rambutnya lagi.

“not there,” kata wooseok.

jinhyuk tidak membalas komentar wooseok, malah ia memangkas jarak di antara mereka dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di ujung bibir wooseok.

tatapan wooseok melemah, kelopaknya mulai turun setengah lagi. tidak, bukan itu maunya, ia belum puas.

seakan mengerti dengan kode yang disampaikan oleh mata wooseok, jinhyuk kembali menciumnya, namun kali ini tepat di bibir. wooseok membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan jinhyuk untuk masuk lebih dalam dan jinhyuk mengiyakan. napas mereka bertabrakan, keduanya saling berebut oksigen, tapi mereka sama-sama sudah tidak peduli.

jinhyuk menggoda wooseok, berusaha memasuki mulut yang lebih muda dengan lidahnya. kali ini wooseok yang mengiyakan, lidah mereka bertautan. jinhyuk mendengus, wooseok agak payah sebenarnya.

ciuman itu berbelok ke samping, bibir jinhyuk mulai pindah ke pipi wooseok, terus, lalu berhenti di telinganya. terdengar erangan kecil wooseok akibat napas jinhyuk yang berhembus di telinganya, mengiyakan dorongan pada kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kemeja jinhyuk dan merasakan bentuk tubuh yang ada di baliknya.

“jinhyuk...”

wooseok mengubur wajahnya di tengkuk jinhyuk, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma softener dari kemeja jinhyuk yang sedikit bercampur keringat itu. wooseok suka aroma jinhyuk, lebih dari segala wewangian di dunia ini.

jinhyuk meraih tangan wooseok, menuntunnya agar memegang bawahnya yang ternyata sudah mengeras. wooseok menuruti jinhyuk, tangannya mulai mencari ujung yang menyembul di balik kain itu dan bermain-main dengan membuat putaran-putaran kecil dengan telunjuknya. jinhyuk mendengus agak kencang, membuat wooseok sedikit tersentak akan hembusan napas keras di telinganya.

jinhyuk mengangkat tubuh wooseok ke pangkuan lalu berdiri menggendongnya. wooseok melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jinhyuk, kakinya melingkari tubuh lelaki itu, membiarkan yang lebih tinggi membawanya sambil tak henti menghujani wajah jinhyuk dengan kecupan.

punggung wooseok jatuh ke permukaan yang empuk. ia agak mematung setelah menyadari dirinya jatuh ke kasur jinhyuk, menarik ujung kausnya yang kebesaran agar menutupi pahanya yang kurus.

tak ada gunanya. jinhyuk sudah terlanjur melihat.

jinhyuk meraih ujung celana wooseok, menariknya pelan sambil mengamati wooseok yang menghindari tatapannya karena malu.

mendadak jinhyuk mengurungkan niatnya, ia malah ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping wooseok yang sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya sejak masih di ruang tengah tadi. aneh, tiba-tiba jinhyuk tengkurap sambil memejamkan mata seolah ingin pura-pura tidur.

“the fuck??” wooseok memukul bahu jinhyuk.

jinhyuk tertawa kecil melihat reaksi wooseok yang setengah kecewa karena mereka tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

“aku capek, seok.” ujar jinhyuk setengah manja.

pipi jinhyuk dielus, “you've worked hard, baby.”

wooseok memainkan rambut jinhyuk yang masih tertata rapih, “kamu ganteng kalo rambutnya begini.”

“dari dulu juga ganteng, kali.”

wooseok mendengus.

“kamu nggak mau tanya kabar aku?”

jinhyuk langsung kepikiran hal-hal yang menimpa wooseok belakangan ini. ia menggeleng, ia pegang tangan wooseok yang masih membelai pipinya.

“pasti baik-baik aja kalo sama aku.”

kepala jinhyuk ditoyor, “pede banget, lu.”

kening wooseok dicium, pipinya juga, hidungnya juga, philtrumnya juga, kecuali bibirnya.

wooseok manyun, sengaja memajukan bibir bawahnya untuk memancing jinhyuk, tapi jinhyuk malah langsung pura-pura tidur.

cup.

wooseok mengecup ujung bibir jinhyuk.

“kok di ujung, sih? mana berasa.” protes jinhyuk.

“bodo, tadi kamu juga gitu. siapa suruh gak nurutin mau aku. wlek!” wooseok menjulurkan lidah lalu membuat jarak dengan menaruh bantal di antara wajah mereka.

bantal itu langsung dilempar jinhyuk dan jatuh ke bawah kasur, terlalu jauh kalau mau diambil lagi. tangan wooseok ditahan, jinhyuk mulai memasang wajah serius.

“songong ya, kamu main-main sama saya?” ujar jinhyuk dengan nada pelan dan wajah sok seriusnya. wooseok mau ketawa lihat mukanya jinhyuk.

“nih, mainin.” balas wooseok dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya, bermaksud meladeni candaan jinhyuk.

tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, wooseok sudah diterkam, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan oleh jinhyuk.

“nantangin gue lo, hah?”

jinhyuk menunjukkan dominasinya dengan mendorong bibir wooseok dengan bibirnya, memaksanya agar terbuka, memancing lidah kecil wooseok agar mau bermain dengan miliknya. tangan wooseok dituntun kembali ke bagian bawahnya, menggeseknya dengan lembut supaya ia keras lagi, sementara wooseok sibuk mencari oksigen, namun tangannya seperti memiliki auto pilot untuk bermain dengan jinhyuk yang lain di bawah sana.

jinhyuk menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana wooseok, memutar-mutar jarinya di sana. ternyata wooseok sudah basah sejak tadi, ia hanya terlalu gengsi bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia juga mau.

“ah-” pekikan wooseok tak dapat ditahan lagi, jemari jinhyuk begitu ajaib hingga membuat bola matanya memutar ke atas.

wooseok hampir menggelinjang ketika jinhyuk baru akan memasukkan yang keempat.

“stop- jinhyuk...”

jinhyuk tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap membiarkan jari-jarinya yang panjang sibuk bermain di wooseok.

wooseok menjambak rambut jinhyuk, memaksa kepalanya agar segera menghadap wajahnya.

“stop, i don't want your fingers anymore. i want 'YOU' inside me.”

“sebentar,” jinhyuk loncat ke samping dan mulai mencari sesuatu di laci samping kasur. “shit, seok, there's no condoms left since i haven't had sex for a long long time.”

terdengar 'aw' kecil dari mulut jinhyuk karena wooseok mencubit pelan dirinya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

“ck! we don't even need it. just fuck me instead.”

“anjing emang lu.”

jinhyuk buru-buru menurunkan celananya yang dibantu wooseok dan mulai mengarahkan ujungnya ke lubang wooseok.

“shit, you're so tight.”

“we haven't done this for too long, idiot.”

benar juga. kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya? empat bulan? sial, jinhyuk bahkan lupa gimana rasanya wooseok.

wooseok berusaha menahan pekik saat jinhyuk perlahan memasuki dirinya. mulut mereka terbuka, keduanya sama-sama menahan sakit, tapi perasaan fantastis itu seakan mubazir kalau mereka sampai berhenti di tengah-tengah.

jinhyuk memegang pinggang wooseok sebagai tumpuan dan memaksa dirinya masuk.

“jinhyuk!” teriak wooseok. “sakit!”

air mata hampir jatuh dari sudut mata wooseok, ia merasa lubangnya seperti robek dihajar batang jinhyuk. air matanya langsung keluar lagi saat jinhyuk mencoba menarik dirinya... pelan.

wooseok mencengkram bahu jinhyuk kuat, ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan setengah ikhlas. wooseok terlalu sempit untuk jinhyuk dan jinhyuk terlalu besar untuk wooseok. sepertinya memang sudah terlalu lama bagi keduanya and it feels like their first time.

rumah yang kosong, ruangan-ruangan yang senyap, yang ada hanya suara kulit bertabrakan dari kamar atas. udara di kamar itu panas dan lembab, setiap sudutnya dihiasi deru napas sepasang manusia yang sedang bermain di sana, saling berkeringat ketika orang-orang di luar sana justru memakai jaket tebal di tengah hujan dan udara dingin.

“harder! harder!”

jinhyuk mengerang. lututnya sudah lemas, tapi ia belum selesai. wooseok mendorong tubuhnya dan berganti posisi, mencoba bereksperimen dengan ritme gerakan yang jinhyuk suka.

“sayang... i miss you...” panggil jinhyuk. matanya terpejam.

dengan jarinya, wooseok menekan paksa kelopak mata jinhyuk agar tetap terbuka, “siapa suruh boleh merem?”

jinhyuk ketawa, ia meraih tengkuk wooseok dan mengecup bibirnya, “maaf, soalnya enak.”

wooseok langsung membekap mulut jinhyuk, malu karena komentarnya.

jinhyuk bangun lagi, kali ini ia memindahkan posisi wooseok agar berlutut membelakangi dirinya.

“huk-!”

jinhyuk selalu suka mendengar pekikan wooseok yang terdengar lebih keras setiap kali mereka melakukan posisi ini. wooseok sebenarnya tipe yang suka menahan rintihannya setiap kali berhubungan seks, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

dorongan jinhyuk makin keras, rintihan wooseok semakin hebat, udara di ruangan itu semakin lembab, tanda keduanya mulai mencapai orgasme. jinhyuk mencapai klimaksnya saat ia mengerang bersama sisa tenaga di lututnya.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara ramai dari lantai bawah, tanda para member sudah pulang.

“wait! hyuk, denger nggak?”

jinhyuk menghentikan temponya ketika ia juga mendengar suara orang banyak di bawah.

wooseok menepuk paha jinhyuk berkali-kali, panik, jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar, “lo nutup pintu nggak rapet, goblok.”

jinhyuk melihat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. sial, mana kentang banget. mau copot dulu sayang, mau lanjut takut kalau mereka berdua kepergok lagi begini, gimana?

“bodo amatlah anjir.” ujar jinhyuk langsung mengerahkan sisa kekuatan dengan tempo semaksimal mungkin sebelum ia menumpahkan isinya ke wooseok, mengisi lubang surga itu dengan cairan hangatnya.

jinhyuk jatuh menindih wooseok. mata wooseok masih tak bisa lepas dari celah yang menganga dari pintu kamar jinhyuk. ia ingin berlari ke sana, menutup celah itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, tapi tubuhnya tertindih badan jinhyuk yang terkulai lemas di atasnya.

“hyuk, pintu...”

tapi lutut jinhyuk sudah terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.


End file.
